legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Eisenzahn
Character description goes here Appearance Back when Xavier was depicted as a a very healthy baby, he has inherited both his parents' physical traits. From his mother he has her dark hair with red streaks, wide, ruby-red eyes, small horns, and small mole except his is under the corner of his left eye. As for his father, he has Xander's grey T-Rex tail and grey stripes on his back. He may also have Xander's hair color too as while it looks black from afar, a grey-blue sheen can be seen that is the same color as Xander's. 22 years later, Xavier has grown into a young adult, resembling like his father much more, only that his comb forward quiff points in a slightly straight angle, which makes both of his eyes more visible. He also has bobs that hangs on each area of his sideburns. His mullet is more spread-out and broad, unlike his father's mullet where it curves at the end. Xavier's preferred attire is a light gray leather jacket with black and red trimmings, a purple shirt, black pants with red straps, a brown belt with a large chromed belt buckle, and white buckled shoes. Development Biography Xavier is the hybrid offspring to Xander Eisenzahn and Velnias Largos, born out of wedlock on Gaia. Velnias became pregnant with him once Xander returned to Earth after the events of the Celestial Universe Arc. The two engaged in a passionate reunion, which lead to Xavier's conception. After the events of the Forsaken saga, Vel discovers her pregnancy and tells Xander about the news. Instead of joy, the couple were hit with a wave of overwhelming fear and insecurity in being parents. The rift caused the two to silently give one another space, sending Xander into a deep depression. In her own grief, Vel tricked Roxie into taking her to Gaia as means to give Xander some space as she didn't want to return home to him. However the dimensional travel would prove to be dangerous for her in her condition and she was unable to return safely to Earth. After some time and doing some thinking, Xander finally comes to terms with himself and decides to allow Vel to keep the baby and raise it with her. The two stay with Roxie's family in Gaia, having Vel to end up giving birth there, making Xavier to be the very first dinosaur carnivore (or omnivore) to be born on Gaia. Weeks after his birth, Xavier is taken to his homeworld on Earth with his loving parents. During the reminder of the series, he is looked after by his parents and guardians. Hera and Adeline were both chosen to be his godparents. During the final arcs of the series, his mother is kidnapped by her grandfather Desmond, who's also Xavier's great-grandfather. Xavier is shown having sensed his mother's disappearance and cries in despair. When his father has to leave to rescue Vel from Hell, Xavier reaches out to him in a pleading whine. Though he doesn't understand the situation, Xavier does knows that his father has to leave him too and doesn't want to leave him. Xander assures his infant son he'll return with his mother safely. This was shown to be the first emotional bond the two had since the baby's birth. Xavier is then left in the care of Adeline and her family while his father ventures to rescue his mother. Xavier is last seen at the end of the series happily attending his parents' wedding, along with the heroic dragods' wedding as well. He is shown in his (now human) grandmother Vanna's arms. In the final scene at the conclusion, he is shown to have been a year old, already having learned how to walk upright. Personality As a baby, Xavier displays the typical baby behavior such as giggling when he's happy or crying when he's upset or needs something. He is mostly shown always giggling, cooing, or babbling. As a growing infant, Xavier would develop curious interest in the new world around him. He also has a habit in either gumming or suckling on things such as his own tail or his parents' whenever in his reach. He shows an innocent affection for his father as he was the first thing he ever saw. Even though Xavier has Vel's innocent and social personality, he does display some amounts of Xander's aggressive nature. Such as when Vel warned that he needs a nap or he will end up cranky if he doesn't. After 22 years have passed, Xavier is still shown to be a gentle and patient young man. He is very friendly and playful towards people. He loves being around his family and friends, and enjoys the company of others. He's also sometimes a prankster and loves teasing Hiero and play-wrestling with Tajah. It could be because of his good-nature, Xavier can be at times be taken for granted. The biggest example is his sister Elissha, who always bosses him around. Xavier is obedient to his parents, especially his father. He can however, display an aggressiveness if backed into a corner. When he goes into a rage, he has no control over his actions until he's snapped out of it. Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia * It was previously unknown if the red bangs Velnias sports was dyed on or hereditary as her grandmother Velasca has red streaks too. This was later proven to be inherit as Xavier was born with a red streak in his hair. * In the Japanese dub, Xavier's baby voice was either done by Megumi Hayashibara or Yuko Minaguchi respectively while in the English dub, he was provided with generic baby SFX to make him sound more like an actual baby. However Jeannie Tirado (who voices his mother in the English dub) provides his first words "mama" and "dada". * Xander is the very first person Xavier sees moments after birth. Which could explain his eager affections towards him. * Like both his parents, Xavier is born out of wedlock. However he was raised by both parents and they eventually later married. * Xavier's middle name, Trent, is named after lead singer of Nine Inch Nails, Trent Reznor. It could be an intentional connection towards Nintendo's use of his name, as they dubbed a boss that is a group of fire-breathing Triceratops in Super Mario World, Reznor. Gallery babyXavier.PNG|Early concept sketch of Xavier by NickyVendetta baby_xavier_by_nickyvendetta-dcctmyl.png|Newborn Xavier. Art by NickyVendetta xanderxavier.jpg|Xavier clinging on his father's tail. Sketch by 2ndCityCrusader XanVel_happy_family__by_azure_wolf96.jpg|Newborn Xavier in his mother's arms with his father smiling. Art by Azure-wolf96 Category:Characters Category:Dinos Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Ferrokinetics Category:Supporting Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids